Le journal de Snape
by larissita
Summary: Snape se trouve un journal et décidé d'y écrire une fois par moi pour ainsi que peut-être un jour quelqu'un comprenne ces choix mais surtout quelqu'un y trouve la signification de son amour pour sa seule vraie amie .
1. Chapter 1

**Le journal de Severus Snape**

* * *

**Voici donc une fic, celle-ci je l'ai fait en cours elle est donc très courte, elle contient 7 chapitre et elle sera publié de par une fois toutes les deux jours. Sa me prendra donc deux semaine pour la finir. Merci.**

* * *

Juin 1971

Je commence ce journal pour échapper un peu à ma vie, ce mois j'ai rencontré quelqu'un... Enfin disons plus que je l'aie espionné. Elle était sur les balançoires avec sa sœur moldue. J'ai entendu sa sœur l'appeler Lily, elle est très jolie avec ces yeux verts si flamboyants et ces cheveux enflammés sur sa peau de marbre blanc. Elle est beaucoup trop jolie et moi, je me dégoûte avec mes vêtements trop grands, mon teint jaunâtre et mes cheveux crasseux. J'aimerais me plus aller l'espionner, après tout c'est une née-moldue... Pourtant je sais que je vais y retourner. Au moins en Septembre on ira à Poudlard, je suis un sang mêlé et elle non, on n'ira pas au même endroit surtout que toute ma famille sorcière est allée à Serpentard. Si mon géniteur tombe sur ce journal je suis vraiment dans le trouble.

Juillet 1971

Je suis tombé de l'arbre du quel je les espionnais et j'ai parlé sans le vouloir, j'ai tout débité, les sorciers, les moldus, Poudlard... TOUT! J'ai vu le trouble dans ces yeux. Elle le sait aussi, elle a remarqué ces pouvoirs, je me suis enfui.

Août 1971

J'étais proche des balançoires, à la clairière, quand elle est arrivée. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait reçu la lettre de l'école et qu'elle était désolée. Ce soir en rentrant chez moi, mon père était ivre et ma mère, qui est sorcière, essayait de le calmer alors qu'il pestait contre moi. J'étais arrivé en retard, j'ai été puni jusqu'à mon départ pour l'école. Je suis triste au fait de ne pas revoir Lily.

Septembre 1971

J'ai trouvé Lily dans le train et nous avons parlé un moment avant qu'un groupe de 4 garçons est arrivé et s'est assis avec nous sans même demander. Deux d'entre eux étaient bruns et avaient l'aire arrogant et hautains. Les deux autres étaient châtains, un était petit et gros et l'autre était mince et avait l'aire pauvre. L'un des bruns s'appelait James Potter et il est devenu mon ennemi tout le long de mois. Lily et ces idiots sont allés à Gryffindor et je suis à Serpentard.

Octobre 1971

Ça fait un moment qu'un certain Lucius Malfoy m'observe. Je sentais son regard sur moi pendant les cours et les repas. Il est de mon âge et il se promène toujours avec deux brutes. J'essaye de ne pas faire attention. Le bal d'Halloween a été sympathique en compagnie de Lily mais Potter et Black nous ont gâché la fin de la soirée.

Novembre 1971

Ce mois, moi et Lily avons fait les éloges du prof de potions. Elle a aussi le prof de métamorphose qui l'aime bien.

Décembre 1971

Dernier mois de l'année! J'ai décidé de rester à l'école pour les vacances. Lily rentre chez elle mais je refuse de voir mon père, ou plutôt mon géniteur.

Janvier 1972

Les vacances se sont très bien passées. L'école était presque vide et j'ai pu prendre de l'avance. Lily m'as envoyé un cadeau et je lui aie envoyé un en retour.

Février 1972

C'est la première fois qu'une fille me demande d'être son valentin. Lily me la demandé et j'ai tellement rougit mais j'ai accepté avec un grand sourire bien malgré moi.

Mars 1972

Moi et Lily ne sommes que des amis et je me sens pourtant un peu jaloux quand elle passe beaucoup trop de temps à mon goût avec ces idiots de lions.

Avril 1972

Moi et Lily avons commencé peu à peu la révision pour les examens. Tous les moments que je passe avec elle sont merveilleux et m'amusent en plus de me rendre heureux.

Mai 1972

Les derniers mois de l'année sont très chargés. Ce Potter me met en rage. Il est toujours premier avec Black alors que leur ami, Lupin, est considéré comme un Saint.

Juin 1972

Malfoy m'as abordé et il m'a invité chez lui cet été.

* * *

Alors une petite review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Je crois que si cette série était à moi je serait pas entrain d'en faire des Fanfictions! Les chapitres sont assez courts mais c'est les deux derniers qui en valent la peine à mon avis!**

**Enfin peu importe, voici le deuxième chapitre, le troisième viendra après-demain. Merci de lire et oubliez pas de laisser des commentaires!**

* * *

Deuxième année

Juillet 1972

Malfoy et moi avons beaucoup parlé. Ma mère était heureuse quand je lui aie parlé de Lucius. J'ai reçu la deuxième lettre de Poudlard avec mes notes qui ont été excellentes.

Août 1972

Ma mère me force de plus en plus à être respectable auprès de la famille Malfoy. Je n'ai pu parler à Lily de tout l'été, elle me manque énormément.

Septembre 1972

Lily ne m'as pas encore parlé. Elle est toujours entourée de filles idiotes. Elle me manque beaucoup même quand elle est juste à quelques pieds de moi.

Octobre 1972

Lors de la fête d'Halloween je lui aie enfin parlé. Je me suis excusé pour cet été et elle m'a souri d'une façon si heureuse que je n'ai pas pu rester de glace devant elle.

Novembre 1972

Lily passe beaucoup de temps avec moi. Elle m'aide et je l'aide en échange pour nos cours. Elle me dit qu'elle a hâte de retourner chez elle pour voir ces parents. Elle m'a dit, plusieurs fois, qu'elle voudrait que je vienne chez elle. J'ai vu ces yeux tristes quand je lui aie répondu que je ne pouvais pas.

Décembre 1972

Pendant les vacances de Noël je vais rester à Poudlard, encore une fois. Malfoy en à profiter pour me présenter quelques-uns de ces amis, Crabbe, Goyle et Nott. Ils sont tous assez chiants, corpulent et stupides.

Janvier 1973

Lily semblait un peu plus froide par rapport à ces vacances. Elle m'a dit que sa sœur la détestait à cause qu'elle était une sorcière. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi triste.

Février 1973

Encore une fois la Saint-Valentin a été assez bien. Lily se sent moins triste et ça me fait plaisir de savoir que j'y suis pour quelque chose.

Mars 1973

La seule personne à vraiment me parler à part Lily c'est Lucius Malfoy. Le fait qu'il me fait confiance me rend bien fier malgré moi.

Avril 1973

Lily n'aime vraiment pas Lucius, elle me dit qu'il est méchant et qu'il brutalise les autres. Est-ce que je devrais continuer à lui parler? Je ne le sais toujours pas? Je sens bien qu'il est méchant mais...

Mai 1973

Lucius m'a parlé de la magie noire. Je trouve sa particulièrement intéressant mais Lily désapprouve...

Juin 1973

Ma deuxième année a passé rapidement et les examens se sont bien sûr bien passés.

* * *

Alors voilà, voilà! Vous en pensez quoi?


	3. Chapter 3

**Juste dire que harry potter ne m'appartient pas sinon j'aurais fait quelques modifications.**

**Je veux remercier tous ceux qui ont lu ma fiction jusqu'à maintenant, s'il-vous-plait laissez des reviews! Merci encore tout le monde!**

* * *

Troisième année

Juillet 1973

Je me suis ennuyé, Lily ne veut pas me parler tant que je parlerais à Lucius. Je lui ai dit qu'elle devrait faire pareille avec une amie que je ne peux pas supporter. On est égoïste des fois, pour garder son bonheur et ses choses au point où on décide de se séparer un peu. Ma mère à parue ravie quand Malfoy senior est venu nous rendre visite. Il n'a pas apprécié que mon père soit un moldu.

Août 1973

Lily à bien voulût me reparler même si elle me garde une certaine rancœur malgré tout. On rentre bientôt pour faire notre troisième année à Poudlard. Lucius m'as dit qu'il me montrerait et me parlerait de quelque chose une fois qu'on serait rentré dans nos dortoirs.

Septembre 1973

J'avoue être troublé par ce que Lucius m'as montré. Je ne croyais pas SA possible, C'est tout simplement horrible...

Octobre 1973

Je n'aie pas vu Lily, je ne peux pas lui dire ce qui est arrivé ce soir-là. C'était trop affreux et elle, elle est trop belle, trop pure, trop douce... Et en plus il veut que j'assiste à une autre de leurs réunions... Je ne sais plus quoi faire...

Novembre 1973

Il fait de plus en plus froid et encore une fois je ne peux pas me résoudre à rentrer à la maison de mes parents. Cette maison-là n'est pas la mienne. Ma seule vraie maison c'est Poudlard. C'est le seul endroit où il y a des gens qui se soucient vraiment de moi.

Décembre 1973

Je ne parle toujours pas à Lily, je n'ose pas la regarder en face. Cette nuit je vais envoyer une lettre à ma mère pour lui demander de leurs nouvelles. Je fais sa bien plus par politesse que par autre chose.

Janvier 1974

J'ai reçu la lettre de ma mère, mon père est... Il est... Mort... Je n'arrive pas à le dire. J'ai enfin parlé à Lily, ça m'as fait du bien et elle ne m'a rien demandé sur ce qui m'avait poussé loin d'elle...

Février 1974

Je me sens souvent de mauvaise humeur ces derniers temps. Lily le sent mais ne dit rien. Elle attend que je me confie, mais je ne peux tout bonnement le faire. Elle mérite mieux que l'énorme poids que je peux lui donner.

Mars 1974

Ma colère monte de plus en plus. J'ai décidé de parler de nouveau à Lucius qui a commencé à étudier la magie noire avec son père. Il me montre un peu de trucs de temps en temps mais rien de bien dangereux.

Avril 1974

Je pratique de plus en plus pour les potions et Lily m'accompagne à présent, mais elle a encore et toujours cet air inquiet.

Mai 1974

Moi et Malfoy ont est de plus en plus bon en magie noire. Est-ce une bonne chose? Je l'ignore.

Juin 1974

Lily à crier sur Potter car il m'avait insulté. J'aime quand elle prend soin de moi de cette façon. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alors là! C'est déjà mon quatrième chapitre! Encore une fois merci beaucoup pour lire, sa me fait trop plaisir :)**

* * *

Quatrième année

Juillet 1974

Je n'aie pas vu Lily, je ne lui ai pas encore écrit, pourtant je pense et je tiens toujours autant à elle. Malfoy passe son temps à me dire qu'il vaut mieux pour les sang-purs de mépriser les... Sang-de-bourbe...

Août 1974

Plus le temps s'écoule, plus je ne sais quoi croire... Quand je pense à Lily, je me sens si bien, elle me manque mais je ne peux pas. Même si je ne suis pas un sang pur, elle est inférieure.

Septembre 1974

J'ai revu Lily, mais bien sûr elle me reproche bien des choses. Elle me traite souvent de frigide puisque je ne montre plus mes émotions avec les autres. Pourtant elle, elle réussit toujours à me faire sourire elle.

Octobre 1974

Je déteste Potter! Je déteste Black! Ces deux imbéciles m'humilient de plus en plus. Ils ne pouvaient pas arrêter leurs enfantillages et leurs gamineries pour grandir! Qu'est-ce que je leur aie fait?

Novembre 1974

Moi et Lily on va souvent se promener sous la neige. On a fait une bataille de boules-de-neige à Près-au-Lard, jusqu'à ce que les autres idiots arrivent. D'ailleurs Lily leur a crier dessus, c'était assez marrant.

Décembre 1974

Malfoy est resté à l'école et il m'a parlé de la guerre qui se déroule dehors en ce moment. Je sais bien qu'il voudra que je choisisse son camp le temps venu.

Janvier 1975

Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête entre ma vie avec Lily et celle avec les autres Serpentards. Quand je suis avec elle, je me sens bien, je pourrais être avec elle pour toujours. Quand je suis avec les Serpentards je me sens puissant.

Février 1975

Il y a eu une autre séance de torture. Les plus 0bien placés vont dans une salle avec ceux qui sont considérés comme des moins que rien. Et la torture tombe sur plusieurs d'entre eux. C'est toujours de la magie noire. Bien sûr je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre. Je fais donne les potions de guérison et je soigne les malades.

Mars 1975

Je prends de plus en plus plaisir aux tortures mais avec Lily je me comporte peut-être un peu trop froidement.

Avril 1975

J'ai tout gâché, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait ça. J'ai traité de Sang-de-Bourbe une de ces amies. Je suis allé m'excuser, j'ai dû cogner sur la porte de la salle des Lions et quand elle est sortie elle était si furieuse. J'étais mort de honte, le pire c'est quand elle m'as demandé pourquoi elle, je ne la traiter pas comme ça. Je mourrais d'envie de lui dire que je l'aimais mais... je ne peux pas, elle sera mieux avec un autre, Potter l'aime bien alors...

Mai 1975

Lily et moi restons souvent dehors pour regarder le ciel et profiter du temps chaud. Elle est si belle quand le soleil joue dans ces cheveux et créent des flammes, et que ces yeux verts brillent.

Juin 1975

Je l'ai embrassé sur la joue dans un couloir désert avant de partir. Je lui ai demandé pardon, je lui aie dit au revoir, j'ai choisi, malgré mon amour pour elle.

* * *

Je sais, chui méchante de faire souffrir Severus mais vous allez voir.


	5. Chapter 5

Cinquième année

Juillet 1975

Je me sens vide malgré tout. Comment puis-je refuser mes propres sentiments? Elle me manque mais avec Malfoy je mets un masque d'impassible. C'est mon devoir, certes j'avais un choix mais aucune des deux options n'étaient celles que j'aurais souhaité, j'ai agis pour le bien de la seule personne qui m'importe.

Août 1975

Je fais souvent des rêves sur Lily, je prends de la potion de sommeil sans rêves, je vais finir par développer une adiction pour cette potion idiote,je devrais l'améliorer. Lucius et moi sommes de plus en plus bons pour la magie noire. Mon père est parti de la maison, il a rejoint le Lord Noir... J'espère qu'il va bien tout de même.

Septembre 1975

Sa fait un mois que j'évite Lily, elle à l'aire heureuse malgré tout, je lui souhaite ce bonheur plus que tout. Je crois qu'elle a compris, elle a compris que je fessait tout ça pour elle, pour son bien. Je la regarde par moments lorsqu'elle se promène dehors ou quand elle étudie à la bibliothèque. Elle me manque encore.

Octobre 1975

La séance de torture sont de plus en plus habituelles, hebdomadaires. Une fois les élèves torturés, ils s'engageaient rapidement à aller aux côtés du Seigneur des ténèbres. Les Serpentards ne sont pas reconnus par leur courage ou encore leur bonne conscience, ils sont trop lâches pour s'opposer au pouvoir.

Novembre 1975

Malgré mes efforts sa m'arrive des fois d'aller m'asseoir ou elle et moi allions bien avant. C'est un saule pleureur proche du lac dans le parc, ses branches et feuilles dorment une sorte de rideaux, cela créé une atmosphère d'intimité. Elle est venue me rejoindre sous la neige une fois. On n'a rien dit, pas un simple mot, on c'est juste fixé un instant.

Décembre 1975

Le temps où j'attendais les fêtes d'hiver avec impatience n'est plus depuis longtemps maintenant. Je crois que j'ai simplement grandit trop vite... En pleine guerre ce n'est pas facile, dans aucun des deux camps.

Janvier 1976

Je me suis surpris à attendre le retour de Lily à l'école. Je pense encore très souvent à elle. La guerre cours en dehors de l'enceinte de ces murs. Dumbledore essaye de préserver le peu d'innocence qu'il nous reste, et ce malgré le fait que la moitié d'entre nous ont perdu leurs familles.

Février 1976

Je savais qu'elle trouverait quelqu'un d'autre pour la saint-valentin, ça n'as pas empêché mon cœur d'espérer pendant quelques misérables jours. Voir les gars de l'école surtout Potter lui tourner au tour me fait encore trop mal.

Mars 1976

Je l'aime, je suis complètement et irrévocablement amoureux de Lily Evans. Je suis jaloux de tous ceux qui peuvent lui arracher un sourire, un rire, un brillement dans les yeux.

Avril 1976

Potter est un être méprisable! Il m'a joué un tour qui à faillit me tuer avec cet idiot de Black! Mais ce que je déteste par-dessus tout c'est qu'il m'a également sauvé en jouant le héros! Ils ont voulu m'amener devant leur copain Lupin, C'est un loup-garou!

Mai 1976

Potter et Black s'amusent à essayer de m'humilier. J'avoue leur avoir lancé un ou deux sorts pour m'amuser un peu. Tien de bien méchant, bien sûr! Même si l'envie est loin de me manquer!

Juin 1976

Je vais tuer Potter! Utiliser un de mes propres sorts pour m'humilier en plus d'essayer de me déshabiller! Je vais le tuer! Je vais le massacrer et faire des choses horribles à son idiote carcasse! Je veux sa mort lente et pleine de douleur! Je veux qu'il regrette d'exister.


	6. Chapter 6

Sixième année

Juillet 1976

Mes BUSES se sont bien déroulées, bien que je sois arrivé troisième au classement, après Potter, Black et avec les mêmes résultats que Lupin et Lily...

Août 1976

C'est la troisième page que j'utilise pour essayer de résumer ce mois, le problème c'est que je n'ai rien à dire. Ma vie s'écoule, sans personne, sans rien. Je me sens remplis de vide.

Septembre 1976

Avec Lucius nous avons décidé de prendre un surnom, comme le seigneur des Ténèbres. Mon surnom sera: Le Prince de Sang-mêlé. Ma mère est une sorcière du nom d'Eileen Prince et je suis un des seuls parmi les mangemort à ne pas avoir du sang pur.

Octobre 1976

Dans mon manuel de Potions j'ai commencé à faire des modifications, je crois bien que je devrais devenir maître des potions, j'ai toujours été bon dans cela, et ça me fera échapper aux raids. Je n'aime pas tuer. J'ai également crée quelques sorts que j'ai inscrit dans le manuel.

Novembre 1976

Première séance de torture de l'année, C'était plutôt fort. Je l'ai également subit il faut montrer sa loyauté. Bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi il faut le faire de cette façon, est-ce que le seigneur des ténèbres ne comprend pas que ces disciples pourraient le trahir plus facilement s'ils se tannent de souffrir.

Décembre 1976

Encore et toujours la torture...

Juin 1977

Je n'ai rien écrit depuis longtemps, à quoi bon? À décrire la douleur de la torture? Le plaisir que les autres sentent à torturer, ou le dégoût qui me prend et me serre la gorge.


	7. Chapter 7

Septième année + Prologue

Juillet 1977

Je l'ai enfin rencontré! Le lord Noir et si effrayant! C'est incroyable! Il m'a annoncé que mon père était mort, et devant mon manque de réaction il a souri. Il m'a fait asseoir à sa gauche, devant le père de Lucius, Abraxas. Ça a rendu Bellatrix Black verte de jalousie, c'était plutôt amusant.

Août 1977

Lors de la dernière réunion, le Lord m'a demandé de rester un instant après. Il m'a demandé d'espionner dans l'école pour lui. Ça m'a fait bizarre de l'entendre parler aussi doucement et calmement. Il paraissait intime avec moi, humain, tendre...

Septembre 1977

On continue à recruter des Serpentard et des Sedaigles, hors de question de s'approcher des lions imbéciles ou les Poufsouffles guimauves! Sauf exception ils ne valent pas grand-chose!

Octobre 1977

Il y a eu une attaque dans un village moldu pas très loin de Poudlard. Il veut montrer à Dumbledore qu'il ne s'arrêtera pas, qu'il a le pouvoir de tout détruire et qu'il le fera.

Novembre 1977

Il y a de plus en plus de morts annoncés dans le journal, sorcier et moldus confondus. Ce qui m'étonne c'est que les moldus ne savent toujours pas que nous existons. Leur ministre leur cache bien trop de choses.

Décembre 1977

Je passe les vacances dans le manoir du Lord. Il était bizarre avec moi, ça a commencé par quelques effleurements, puis il me touchait un peu trop, un peu trop longtemps. À la fin du mois, il m'a... embrassé. C'était dégoûtant! Mais refuser c'était signer son arrêt de mort.

Janvier 1978

À partir de maintenant je dois revenir au manoir une fois par mois pour faire un résumé de ce qui se passe dans l'école. Et de faire une liste des noms de ceux qui formeront la prochaine génération de nos troupes.

Février 1978

Lily sort avec James Potter, même si je m'y attendais sa me blesse. Elle à l'aire si heureuse avec lui. Pendant ce mois Lupin est venu me voir une fois, je me trouvais dans le parc. Il m'a dit qu'il était désolé pour Lily et moi. Je lui ai répondu de pas s'en faire, que de toute façon j'avais fait un choix, que si elle était heureuse ça m'allait. Je sais très bien qu'il se doute de ce que je suis vraiment, Rémus as toujours eu des grands instincts.

Mars 1978

Moi et Potter nous évitons le plus possible. Lily ne mérite pas d'être attrapée en plein milieu de nos combats. Une guerre à l'extérieur est bien suffisante.

Avril 1978

Je crois que c'était le moment de trop en sa compagnie, je ne l'aurais pas cru humain. Ce qu'il m'a fait subir était dégoûtant. Sa langue dans ma bouche, ses mains qui m'agrippaient et la façon dont il m'a pris. Et bien sûr je ne pouvais rien dire, c'est considéré comme un honneur parmi les mangemorts. Ils me dégoûtent, Il me dégoûte, je me dégoûte.

Mai 1978

Tout continue, les viols, la guerre, les douleurs, les pleurs et les sacrifices. Le monde ne peut pas se défendre contre une armée de tueurs. Pourtant en ces moments de guerre, les gens apprécient enfin la juste valeur de la vie.

Juin 1978

Je vais arrêter d'écrire maintenant à moins d'avoir vraiment quelque chose d'important à écrire. Cette guerre continuera encore un moment, tout comme ma souffrance. Lily vas se marier avec Potter, elle m'a invité au mariage mais je ne pourrais jamais venir, je lui enverrais mon patronus. Le lord noir continue à me... enfin, je me dégoûte encore. Je perds de plus en plus de foi en lui, moi qui le croyais intouchable, il tremble devant Dumbledore.

Octobre 1981

Lily est... Elle est morte... Pourquoi? Elle ne méritait pas ça! Potter aussi... J'avais prévenu Dumbledore... Il n'a rien pu faire... Leur fils a survécu... en tuant le plus grand mage de l'histoire, Lily s'est sacrifiée pour lui. Je suis dans l'Ordre du Phénix depuis un moment. J'ai perdu la notion du temps depuis que j'ai commencé à enseigner à Poudlard.

Septembre 1991

Il est arrivé, ainsi donc dix années se sont écoulées? Il ressemble beaucoup trop à son père, c'est idiot qui en fessant confiance à Black, a été tué. Mais il a ces yeux à elle, verts et brillants, magnifiques. Je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de le faire enrager. Elle rend ces yeux encore plus brillants me fessant apercevoir un peu de Lily a ces moments. Le fils de Lily m'haïssait avant même avant même que le regarde alors je vais me contenter de savoir qu'au moins ces yeux me regardent. Il me fait reprendre cours dans la réalité. Draco, mon neveu est arrivé et ils se détestent, c'est drôle de les voir, ils me font penser à moi et Black, on se détestait certes mais ils fessaient parti de ma vie.

Mai 1998

On est proche de la toute fin. C'est commencer, la dernière bataille. J'ai foi en toi, Harry, tu gagneras car il doit en être ainsi. Ce soir sans doute que je vais y laisser la vie, mais j'ai hâte de revoir enfin ma chère Lily, je l'aime encore, dire que j'aurais pu la marier. Mais j'ai fait un choix et elle en a été heureuse pendant sa courte vie. Je ne l'ai jamais mis en danger du mois pas volontairement. Je ne me plaindrais pas de ma vie, au moins j'ai vécu, beaucoup n'ont jamais eu cette chance. Harry je sais que c'est toi en train de lire ce journal, tu possèdes la même curiosité que ta mère. Sache que je ne t'ai jamais vraiment détesté. Maintenant tu connais la vérité, ne la dit à personne, laisse-moi me faire oublier en paix Harry.

Harry referma le cahier de cuire, un sourire ce dessina calmement sur ces lèvres et tout doucement les larmes débordèrent. Cet homme l'avait protégé, il le savait, pour la première fois on le comparait à sa mère pour autre choses que ces yeux mais pour lui tout simplement. Il rangea le cahier dans son manteau à l'abri et franchit la porte après avoir séché ces larmes.

_-Harry, le professeur Snape vient de sortir de son coma._

_-Je vais aller lui parler, merci Ron._

_Et il partit pour voire celui qui comme lui avait suivi une voie pour quelqu'un d'aut__re._

* * *

_Alors voila le dernier chapitre, petit review?_


End file.
